


The Mad King's Loyal Servant

by PegaGamer



Series: FreeWood Fanfictions [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantacy!AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Multi, Shop keeper Geoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the peaceful kingdom Gavin is summoned to the kings castle. Puzzled and confused he is informed that he is now the king's new servant. Gavin awkwardly accepts it but it's nothing what he'd expected. Realizing he's not as mad as everyone thinks.<br/>(WARNING: This may contain sensitive subjects that will make some people's stomachs turn. You have been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And it begins~

**_Title: The Mad King's Loyal Servant  
_**

**_Rating: M for smut, language, violence, nudity, and some subjects others may find uncomfortable._ **

**_Pairing: FreeWood(Main paring)_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Achievement Hunter or anything RoosterTeeth Related_ **

**_A/N: Gonna purposely write this one a bit dark. Please forgive me ^^;;_ **

* * *

 

Gavin was just a simple boy living in the kingdom of Veshfire. It was a surprisingly peaceful place due to their king being a mad man. And as Gavin was becoming of age he knew things would get insane but not like what was to happen. He was going home after shopping for his family. Well.. In the war when he was a kid before their current king his parents and brother sadly passed. But he lived with a close friend and his wife. Who were expecting their first child. Gavin entered the home that was connected to the shop next to it and smiled.

"Afternoon Geoff, Griffon." Gavin smiled and Griffon looked up from her cooking and smiled.

"Hello Gavin. Shops busy today?" She asked and Gavin nodded.

"Yes! Apparently it's a big day today." Gavin put his bag down and Geoff popped his head from the side.

"Hey Gav! Come give me a hand!"

"Sure!" Gavin called back and Griffon nodded.

"Go on I'll be okay." She laughed and Gavin went into the shop and assisted Geoff in selling his wears and such. Geoff ran a shop aimed for the farmers in town. Which there were a lot. His sources worked at the castle, who helped the shops who needed materials get more. Jack, who was across the busy streets was their lucky black smith who made the axes and the hoes they needed for their farms. Of course he made swords and such but he's been extremely busy that day. They all were busy. Jack came over with a huff and moved his hair back some and Geoff rose a brow.

"Hey Jack. What have a been workin' on?"

"The king asked me to make a crown out of this weird material." Jack shrugged, "It's this black ore. It's not hard to craft with it's forming the same as iron and such but this is weird." Jack huffed.

"What is it?" Gavin asked.

Jack reached into his apron and pulled out a small glistening black rock, "He calls it the black sapphire." Geoff and Gavin looked to the stone with awe. It shined beautifully in the afternoon sun.

"No wonder why the king chose that." Geoff said and felt a spoon on the back of his skull. Looking to see it was Griffon.

"Dinner's ready you too. Want me to bring it in here?" She asked.

Gavin and Geoff looked to one another than shrugged.

"I need to close down soon anyway." Geoff said stretching, "Still afternoon but still bustling with whatever.."

"I've been told by Caleb that the king's picking a servant tonight." Jack said with a shrug, "Whole kingdom is invited. Villagers and all."

"No kiddin'." Geoff gave an impressed 'hmm', "Was Kdin with him?"

"Nah not this week." Jack waved his hand, "I better get back to work I'm almost done with the crown and it's gotta be cooled before the party."

"Have fun." Gavin said and Jack waved his hand and walked away. Gavin noticed the small bit of ore he left on the counter and he took it. He wasn't gonna use it most likely. And so he looked it over during dinner after Geoff closed down. Sitting down at the table as they ate Geoff turned to Griffon with a pouty look.

Griffon laughed, "What's with that look?" She asked looking to her husband.

"Just three more months~" Geoff cooed and Griffon smiled.

"Yes I can see you're quite excited."

"Oh fuck yeah!" Geoff smiled even more. Gavin watched the man pretty much glow with pride, "Son or daughter I'mma protect the shit out of her!"

"You said her." Gavin pointed out.

"Okay maybe I wanna have a girl..." Geoff flushed red a bit and Griffon laughed.

"I know but we must be patient. Whatever we have we'll love them no matter what." Griffon smiled and so did Geoff. Gavin felt a tad jealous of the two they were really happy together.

* * *

 

And after dinner everyone looked their best to the party at the castle. The crown Jack has made was finally finished and cooled. In a nice box Jack handed it to Kdin as they entered the party.

"It's finished." Jack said proudly. Caiti looked to Jack laughing some. He was so proud of himself. Kdin nodded and smiled to Jack.

"Thank you, friend. You're the best blacksmith in town. That's why the king asked ya to make this."

"Do you know who'll be chosen?" Caiti asked.

Kdin shook his head, "Not yet. We'll find out tonight. Enjoy your evening." And with that Jack and Caiti entered. The party goers entered the ball room. The children playing by their parents quietly. Others drinking and laughing. It was huge party! Gavin stood awkwardly as he watched Griffon and Geoff dance with the others. The two never really got a full night together. But they were clearly happy and in love. Gavin smiled and felt a hard hand hit his back. Looking to see a man with curly hair. Gavin's face lit up with joy.

"MICHAEL!"

"GAVIN!" The two hugged each other and laughed. It's been years since these two last laid eyes on each other. A red haired woman walked up and Michael wrapped his arm around her waist, "Gav, this is my wife. Lindsay."

"Oh so you're the Gavin I've been hearing so much about." Lindsay smiled happily, "Finally happy to meet you."

"Same." Gavin smiled and turned to Michael, "So how's the knight life treating you?"

"Actually it isn't that bad. I don't really talk to the king much.. Mostly the head guard."

"Whose that?" Gavin blinked and Michael pointed to where the throne was. It was empty but two men stood side by side.

"The scruffy lookin' guy. Burnie. He's the head guard in charge. His second in command is Matt. Whose on the other side of him."

"Huh.. They don't look scary."

"Oh they are when they wanna." Lindsay laughed. Gavin bit his lip and than there was an echo of clapping. The three turned to see a familiar face.

"Is that.. Ray?" Gavin blinked.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the king's party! Now I know what you all are thinking; the drinks and such is fuckin' nice but why are we here?" The crowd laughed at the wording of the question, "I can answer that question. The king needs a best man. One who he knows he can trust. Basically his servant. He'll be looking everyone over. So parents prepare your kids who are becoming of age because they may gonna get their asses picked to be the kings right hand servant." The parents who had daughters quickly prepared their girls as the others readied their sons. Gavin blinked and Michael patted Gavin's shoulder.

"Good luck man." Gavin blinked as Michael and Lindsay walked away.

"All men on the left here. All women on the right." Ray showed which way to stand and Gavin rushed to join the other men, he strangely felt nervous. Looking up he saw someone enter and walking onto the platform where the throne was. A man wearing the crown Jack has made and had dark blonde hair. He looked proud as he stood looking to the people standing straight. He nodded to Ray and Ray nodded back.

"You all have a chance to be chosen. But only one of you will." The king stood and puffed his chest some, "Understand that much. You will do everything I ask." The king nodded a bit and the villagers trembled a bit as the king walked down the isle looking to both female and male. Taking their faces into hand and looking at them carefully. One girl moved back with a yelp and the king chuckled, "Feisty one." He than turned to see Gavin. Catching eye contact. Gavin straightened up with a squeak and the king went to Gavin and took the lad's face in hand and turned his face a bit to get a better look. Gavin blushed a bit and the older male rose an interested brow, "What is your name?"

Gavin looked up sheepishly and stuttered his words, "I... I... Well.. Umm.."

"His name is Gavin Free sir." Michael spoke out, "I apologize for my outburst." Michael bowed his head to the king.

"Apology accepted." He nodded to Michael and turned to Gavin, "So, Gavin. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty two sir."

"So you're still a boy."

"Some would say.." Gavin shrugged to the comment. The king chuckled and leaned forward a bit. Gavin noticed the man's eyes shined like sapphires compared to his emerald.

"Are you willing to do some dirty work for your family?"

"O-Of course!" Gavin huffed a bit, "My good friends are expecting soon and I'll be more than happy to send my pay to them!" Gavin stood proud for a moment. Geoff gave Griffon a worried look and Griffon did as well than looked back to Gavin. His legs were shaking. Why was he so scared? The man smirked and stood straight and gave a gesture and Gavin took a moment than realized he wanted him to follow as the king started to walk. Why was this man picking him. Once by the throne the king took a necklace from a box Burnie had open for him and he put the necklace around Gavin's neck. Gavin noticed it was like a choker of some kind with a bell on it. He wasn't sure if he was to feel embarrassed or honored. The king leaned forward and whispered huskfully to Gavin.

"Welcome to the castle my dear Gavin."

"KING RYAN HAS CHOSEN!" Burnie announced and the crowd applauded with cheer. Gavin looked to the others and the could be servants looked sorry for him. Was it the necklace? What was it?

"Enjoy the rest of this fine night!" Ryan has cheered, "And Gavin." Ryan turned to the shorter male, "Your work starts tomorrow."

* * *

The party was still in motion and it was time for a feast. What party is it without food? Gavin was given perdition by Ryan to sit with Griffon and Geoff. If he was to be his servant he might as well start now. Michael went over to where Gavin was seated and whispered into his friend's ear.

"Gav... You do know what that is round your neck is right?" He asked. Gavin looked over, he wasn't sure himself.

"What is it?" Gavin asked.

"What are we whispering about?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah." Jack did as well who was on the other side of Gavin. Michael huffed and spoke no louder than a whisper to the others.

"That thing around Gavin's neck is a sign of the King's ownership. Meaning now till either he or Gavin dies he belongs to Ryan." Gavin almost choked on his whine and Geoff resisted to laugh. Jack didn't look surprised.

"Why are you laughing?" Gavin asked Geoff who was covering his face. Griffon hit his arm in order to let Geoff think clearer.

"Dude you're basically his bitch now." Geoff said and he poked Gavin's bell.

"What? No I'm his bloody servant. Difference."

"No you're his bitch." Michael comforted, "Maybe you're gonna be his special bitch."

"Wait he had other servants other than Gavin?" Jack asked and Michael sighed crossing his arms.

"Yes and no.. He's picky on his servants and his guard. Like myself he had to HAND PICK us. And Gavin. Because I am your friend tomorrow morning he's gonna test ya."

"Is it a how hard he can suck Ryan's dick?" Geoff joked and Gavin smacked Geoff with a meat sick.

"Bugger off.." Gavin's face was flushed red. Ray came bouncing over and slammed his hands on that side of the table. Thank god everyone was so loud no one cared.

"Sup guys."

"Ray you're a personal servant aren't you?" Gavin asked and Ray blinked, "You are wearing a collar too."

"Oh this?" Ray pointed to his neck, "This is just for normal. Everyone who workers here." He pointed to Michael, "He has one, the maids, cooks, everyone." He shrugged, "You however is the only one with a bell." Ray laughed a bit. Gavin blushed and sunk in his seat.

"This is embarrassing.."

"Gavin the king needs you." Burnie said as he came over. Gavin got up and sighed. Going over to Ryan who was looking the male up and down. Gavin blushed.

"What do you need?"

"Gavin.." Ryan started, "Manners."

"What do you need.. My lord." Gavin said with a bow.

"Much better." Ryan chuckled, "I would love to see you in my quarters. I need to speak with you there." Gavin rose a brow and nodded.

"Yes sir." He bowed a bit.

"You may go." Ryan assured hm and Gavin bowed and walked back to the seat he had earlier and feasted with his friends. He knew it was gonna be his last night like this with them.

The following moments after everyone left Gavin was shown the way to Ryan's room. Knocking hesitantly and a voice gave him the okay to enter. Gavin did as allowed and he blinked seeing Ryan. He was in nothing but a robe. Turning to see Gavin his face grew a smirk.

"Come here, Gavin." Ryan ordered and Gavin did as told. Ryan took Gavin's face in hand once close enough and smirked. His hand moving to the bell and rung it a bit. Hearing a soft ring as of a cat's bell. Gavin blushed to the older male and looked down. Ryan rose his head.

"Look at me Gavin." He ordered and Gavin followed. His cheeks still red. Ryan smirked, "The collar suits you."

"Bet you say that to the other servants." Gavin sassed and Ryan chuckled.

"Oh. You have quite the tongue." Ryan than put a finger between Gavin's flesh and the collar, "Besides. Everyone has one has theirs for a reason. So I know who I can trust. And who I can punish." Gavin's face paled at the last few words. Ryan chuckled, "I won't punish you though. You seem too pure." He kissed Gavin's neck.

Gavin gasped and blushed feeling the man's soft lips. He trembled as Ryan moved a hand up Gavin's shirt, "W-What.. Wait..!" Gavin put his hands on Ryan's chest. Ryan blinked looking to Gavin, "We just met.. Maybe we shouldn't.." He looked to Ryan who rose a brow.

"Maybe. But lemme ask you this." He took Gavin's collar in hand, "Why are you looking away?" Gavin blushed, "I've noticed how've you've been. Especially messing with your trousers."

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Gavin blushed madly and Ryan smirked.

"You're fighting it." Ryan purred and caressed Gavin's cheek, "I've watched you all night. You were fills with lust." Well he wasn't wrong. Gavin was fighting his lustful urges. Ryan was a very handsome man. His eyes were staring into your soul. And that's what made Gavin give in. He couldn't fight the urges much longer. Ryan watched Gavin tremble with lust as he trembled

"M'Lord.." Gabi started, "Do as you see fit for I am your servant."

"Good boy Gavin." Ryan purred and sat himself on a chair nearby, "Undress yourself."

"Huh?" Gavin blinked a bit.

Ryan gave a 'hurry up' gesture, "Strip for me. Show me your lust." Gavin blushed and bit his lip. He reached for his collar, "Leave that." Ryan scolded, "That's a sign of your loyalty."

"Sorry sir.." Gavin apologized and removed his coat and shirt. That wasn't too difficult. Geoff has seen him half naked all the time. When he grabbed his pants he felt sheepish. Geoff HAS laughed at his penis one time. Well maybe it was because he thought he whipped it with poison ivey.

"Gavin." Ryan said sternly, "Don't go shy on me." Gavin huffed and he slowly pulls his trousers and boots off. Ryan nodded in approval of the naked, "Nice. Now crawl on your hands and knees, here." He commanded and Gavin did as told. He knew he was being a bit obedient but he had to. This was lord and master. Ryan purred seeing Gavin so close his head on Ryan's lap. Ryan smirked and brushed Gavin's hair back. And opened his robe revealing his crotch. Gavin blushed more than he thought was physically possible and looked to Ryan.

"Do you..?" Ryan nodded and rested a hand on his chin while his elbow was on the arm of the chair. Gavin bit his lip and took the king in hand. He didn't know what to do but he guessed. Taking him into his mouth. Ryan let out a sigh through his nose watching the lad. He moved the youngster's head gesturing what to do. Gavin whined and did as commanded. Bobbing his head, holding the shaft. Ryan watched Gavin suck him off, growing hard in Gavin's mouth.

"Enough." Ryan moved Gavin's head, precum covering Gavin's mouth. Gavin's face red and drunk with lust. Ryan purred seeing Gavin's fave, "To the bed."

"Yes sir." Gavin said as he gotten onto the bed. Ryan stood and removed his robe and smirked laying Gavin on his back. Gavin blushed as Ryan kissed his neck and a hand going between the lad's legs. His finger rubbing his entry and Gavin fought the urge to moan as well as covered his mouth. Ryan moved Gavin's hand and smirked moving his mouth from the love bitten neck. The bites more near the under part of the chin since the collar covered his jugular. Gavin panted as he trembled. He was fully hard and Ryan noticed that. He put three fingers into Gavin's mouth and the male licked and sucked on all three digits. Ryan purred and remove his fingers and pushed them into Gavin's behind. Gavin gasped feeling himself being stretched.

"M... My Lord..~" Gavin moaned and and gripped the sheets. Ryan smirked and removed his fingers. Gavin's legs parted and his tan body trembling. Ryan than positioned himself between Gavin's legs. Gavin blushed and looked surprised, "Sir what are..?"

"Ready yourself." Ryan warned and slowly pushed himself into Gavin's entry. The smaller male gasped and swung his he's back causing to bell to ring. Trembling a bit as Ryan was fully inside.

Damn I didn't expect a twink like you to be so tight." Ryan commented and Gavin blushed. Before he could say anything Ryan rocked his hips. Causing the male to moan. Gavin moaned and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck as the male thrusted. Gavin now in his lap as he thrusted up into the male. The bell ringing each thrust. Ryan held the smaller male's hips. Gavin moaned and laid his head back as the bell rung. The sound of skin slapping echoed in the room. Gavin felt full of the elder male. God he couldn't believe Ryan knew he wanted him. Guess Ryan was a lust whisperer. Gavin lowered his head a bit and Ryan kissed Gavin's forehead and laid Gavin back down and laid a leg over his shoulder. Continuing to fuck the smaller man. Gavin gripped the sheets and the bell rung more along with the bed. Gavin than cried out when Ryan hit his prostate. Ryan smirked and hit that special spot again.

"You like that~?" He asked with a purr.

"Y.. Yes sir..~" Gavin moaned. Ryan than rolled Gavin to his belly and re-entered Gavin and held his hip and arranged himself and pounded even more. Holding the male's hips. Gavin rolled his eyes back and drooled a bit. The taste of precum on his mouth. His body shaking and his body tightening. Ryan smirked, he knew Gavin was close. He pounded more into Gavin and Gavin gripped the sheets more.

"B... Bloody.. Oh.. Oh god~! M... My lord..I.. I wanna cum~" Gavin panted looking to Ryan.

"Cum for me than~" Ryan pulled out and pumped the male. Gavin whimpered and he bit the sheets a bit. He was so close. He gasped and he cried out and came in the man's hand. Gavin panted and Ryan pulled Gavin's head up by the hair and Gavin licked the head looking up. The strange mix of Ryan's cock was intoxicating. Gavin took the male into his mouth. Ryan rose a brow and chuckled. Gavin continued to bob his head. He wanted to pleasure his king. And he hoped he did well. Gavin than gasped when Ryan held his head down and Ryan came heavily in Gavin's throat. He felt many thick streams go down his throat. He moved his he's back and cum covered his face. Looking to Ryan the king chuckled and laid down next to Gavin and the male whipped his face.

"You're too cute." Ryan cooed. Gavin looked to the king and Ryan pulled the smaller male into his arms. Gavin cuddled to Ryan and the male leaned down and bit his shoulder hard. Gavin struggled under the man's body and screamed in pain.

"S-Stop! That hurts!!" Gavin struggled and after a moment Ryan moved and smirked.

"You know, you're my fucking sex toy Mr. Free. And seeing how much you liked my dick. Know nothing else is going up your ass. My cock and my cock only. Got that?"

 


	2. Oh the first day.. Great

**_Title: The Mad King's Loyal Servant  
_**

**_Rating: M for smut, language, violence, nudity, and some subjects others may find uncomfortable._ **

**_Pairing: FreeWood(Main paring)_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Achievement Hunter or anything RoosterTeeth Related_ **

**_A/N: Damn Geoff was right, Gavin is Ryan's bitch._ **

* * *

Gavin groaned as he sat up, his shoulder hurt, his hips hurt, everything hurt. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt the texture of the collar, he moved his hand down and rung the small bell. He was in the castle. He didn't believe it. He looked to see the sleeping king next to him. Gavin couldn't help but smile. The man was curled up and sleeping peacefully. Gavin got up from the bed and stretched, popping his back with a satisfied sigh. He saw there was a small stack of clothes. Assuming they were his he put them on and was surprised they fit. So they were for him. Putting the boots on Gavin quietly stepped out to stretch. And Michael who was walking down the halls noticed Gavin, rushing over to him.

"Gav you okay?" He asked and Gavin blinked, "You got a HUGE mark on your shoulder." Gavin noticed the huge bite mark on his shoulder and he fixed his shirt blushing.

"I'm fine.." He huffed and Michael gave a worried look.

"Okay.. Well I gotta show you to the other servant locations."

"Why?" Gavin blinked as the two started to walk down the hall together.

"Because as the kings new personal bitch you gotta know how to do shit." Michael crossed his arms, "Gotta know what food he likes, what time tea is, clean his boots, all kinds of shit." Michael informed, "First thing is breakfast."

"What time is it now?"

"I'd say.." Michael thought a moment, "Seven thirty." Michael looked to Gavin, "The king doesn't wake till two hours from now. Barbara wakes him up at that time." Gavin felt relieved to know he had time to practice. As they headed to the kitchen all the cooks ran around frantically. One of the men nearby, sat a box down and saw Michael and Gavin.

"Oh is this the new guy?" Them male asked standing straight.

"That's right Brandon. Ryan's loyal servant."

"Hey.." Gavin huffed and Michael nudged the taller male and laughed.

"Well it's true." Michael said with a smirk and Gavin blushed, "Brandon go ahead and show Gav here how to make the king's special breakfast. Don't be afraid to ask Caleb or Kdin about anything."

"Got it!" Brandon said and Michael left the kitchen and Gavin looked around, "Must be different than home." Brandon started to grab the ingredients.

"Yeah.. Not used to working in a group." Gavin admitted and he watched Brandon grab everything. Noticing his and the other's collars, "Hey Brandon.. Right?" The male looked to Gavin, "Why are your collars white?"

Brandon blinked and pointed to his collar, "Oh this? Different colors mean different jobs. Kdin, Caleb and I as well as the other people who prepare the food have white."

"You really explaining the job colors?" Caleb asked checking on some oatmeal, "White are the chiefs, red are the guards, red plaid are the normal servants such as announcing things or cleaning. You got the black Mr. Free." Caleb pointed the spoon to Gavin, "And black is the second highest."

"Wait if the guards have red collars shouldn't they be under black?" Gavin asked.

"No dumb ass." Kdin scoffed, "Black is on the same level as red. Which is under the king. You're on the same level because you're always right there by his side. Which is your job. The closer you are the higher you go. So the colors go Red and Black, to Green plaid to white, silver, red plaid than collarless."

"Collarless?" Gavin blinked.

"People who don't work for the king." Brandon explained, "Now you're gonna have to pay attention to this." Brandon said as he started to prepare the food. Gavin nodded watched Brandon. So the top three are the highest level of the dog chain. Once it had gotten close to the time to wake Ryan up a blonde female with a green plaid collar on came in with a proud look.

"GOOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

"Morning Barbara." Brandon smiled and Barb smiled back.

"So is the King's breakfast ready?" She went over and gave an awed look. You could tell which one was done by Gavin. The way Ryan usually likes his breakfast is some oatmeal, a biscuit with some black coffee. But Gavin played around with it. It had the black coffee and oatmeal along side it but with the biscuit it was spilling gravy with small diced sausages. And some scrambled eggs, "Wow! That looks amazing! He's been bitching to me about eggs and sausages this looks awesome!"

"Really?" Gavin blinked, "Why hasn't anyone done it?"

"Because whenever we do they apparently taste weird. That mess looks ridiculous."

"Is not Kdin.. My friend Griffon makes this for breakfast when she has news. And she showed me how to make it."

"Well we better head up than. It's getting time to wake him up. Let's go." Barb said and Gavin put a cover over the tray and carried it carefully to Ryan's room. Barb entered with no fear and went straight for the window. Gavin entered the room and sat the tray down on a nearby table and quietly shut the door as Barb opened all the blinds. Finally opening one that went directly to Ryan's face. The king groaned and opened his tired eyes and curled underneath.

".. Not now..." Ryan growled. Barb went over and pulled the blankets off. Gavin considered this woman pretty brave. She seemed used to seeing this man naked.

"Now is now buster. You said we had an agreement on eight. thirty. Well it's eight thirty so it's time to get up." She put her hands on her hips and Ryan sat up yawned rudely. Gavin tilted his head. Seeing a completely different king. Not the demanding sadistic. Well probably but he was so tired he was wobbling a bit. It was cute.

Ryan rubbed his eyes as Barb handed him a robe, "Is breakfast ready?" He asked.

"Yup. And Gavin made it." Barb moved the blanket over his lap and put a food tray over Ryan's lap and Gavin came over putting the tray down and Barb showed after removing the cover. Ryan blinked seeing what was there. He looked at the biscuit and opened it up.

"Wait are there small sausages in here?"

"Their diced sir." Gavin said bowing some, "A friend taught me how to make it like that. She calls it biscuit and gravy."

"Gravy?" Ryan was a bit surprised and he took a sheepish bite. Barb leaned and whispered to Gavin.

"It's hard getting him to try new food. To the people he seems insane but he's just a smart and weird guy. Trust me." Barb smiled and they looked to Ryan who seemed pleased.

"Pauper food is pretty good." Gavin gave a small chuckle, yeah apparently it is. Ryan clearly was eating his breakfast with pride. And Gavin felt a bit better. Yeah Ryan gave a pretty nasty bite on his shoulder and fucked him relentless. But like Barb said, he seemed like anyone else. Just has to put on a show for the people to protect them. Once everything was finished and a sigh from Ryan he smiled to Gavin.

"Thank you, Gavin. That was the best thing I ate for a while." Barb took the trays and put the cover over the top, "Tell the cooks they can learn from this.. What's your friend's name?"

"Griffon."

"Yeah Griffon." Ryan smiled and Barb rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you're a little less picky."

"I am not that picky." Ryan huffed crossing his arms. Barb whispered to Gavin as she started to leave.

"Told you. He just has you for company." She said and left the room. Gavin blinked and turned to Ryan.

"Sir.. Do you need me to do anything else?" Ryan looked to Gavin and thought a moment.

"Mainly accompany me, than you just need to clean Edger's stall." Gavin nodded a bit.

"Wait.." Gavin gave a puzzled look, "Whose Edger?"

"He's my pet cow~"

"WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A PET COW?!"

* * *

Ryan looked bored sitting on the throne. There were some traders coming in to discuss the selling law. And Ryan made Gavin sit next to him. Not on the throne, not on the steps to the throne. Directly by the throne. Strangely Gain didn't mind. Now knowing he was pretty high up either he liked it or not. The man before him was suggesting a new item to be brought in and hire pirates to do their shipping. Ryan sat up and sighed.

"Lemme ask you this.. Sir Boramin, if we were to do that we would be endangering the fishermen, the cargo holders, and the city itself. I don't think our kingdom is in need of pirates." Ryan commented and the man laughed a bit.

"Oh but my lord. Haven't you thought that it'd be faster?"

"We're close enough to where our goods come from. Our mines are in the perfect spots and we have the best blacksmith on this side of the continent. Veshfire is fine the way it is." Ryan sat back and Gavin looked to Boramin. Who didn't look pleased.

"But my king.."

"I said no Boramin. Or would I have my captain cut your tongue out." Ryan hissed and Burnie drew a dagger.

"Oh I will..." Burnie smirked.

"Please my lord! Don't do it!" The man screamed and Burnie went over and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"M'Lord don't.." Gavin stood and grabbed Ryan's arm, "He's just looking out for his men. Don't think cutting his tongue out will help." Ryan looked to Gavin and sighed.

"I know Gavin. Please sit back down." Gavin sighed and did as told. The man laughed a bit watching the two.

"Is your pet not behaving. Maybe he needs his fingers cut or tied to a bed and never let out." Ryan's eye twitched and nodded to Burnie. Who kicked the man down and put a foot down on the man's head as he knelt down. Gavin watched in horror as Burnie ruthlessly cut the man's tongue out with the dagger and looked to Ryan.

"Roll him to his back." Ryan ordered and Burnie did as told and held the man down as he was drowning in his own blood. Gavin gripped Ryan's arm.

"Sir please stop this! Killing him isn't going to help!" Gavin said and Ryan looked to Gavin, "Making him suffer won't solve anything.." Ryan stood and Gavin watched him walk over and made Burnie hand over his blade. Once Burnie did Ryan stabbed the pirate trader in between the eyes and he looked over to Gavin.

"He isn't suffering anymore now is he?" Ryan smirked a bit and Gavin started to tremble in his spot. There was a dead man in this throne room. And neither of them cared. Gavin curled a bit from where he sat and Ryan handed the sword over to Burnie and grabbed Gavin's arm and pulled him close. Their noses close enough to touch, "Listen Gavin.. I've been king for quite a long time and I know what I do." He than whispered into his ear, "I know what's best for this kingdom. And I'm not gonna let some pirate take over. And not one is gonna insult my pet." He got up and let Gavin go. Than turned to Burnie, "Cut the head off and send it to his people. Let them know that it's a no thank you for their offer."

Gavin sat on Ryan's bed, it was dinner and he had no appetite. Not after what happened in the throne room. It was hours ago but it still bugged him. He heard the door open and he looked to see who it was. It was Ryan letting out a big yawn and a stretch. Looking to Gavin and sighed some.

"Gavin.." He said and Gavin turned away.

"Still think that was bullocks.." He said pouting. Ryan sighed and went over and sat next to Gavin. Showing him a letter.

"We got this from them weeks ago.." Gavin blinked and read it, "They were threatening us so what I did had to be done.." Gavin looked to Ryan, "I admit making you watch wasn't the best I just want you to know that's how it is sometimes." Ryan plopped himself onto the bed and Gavin noticed a small tray. He blinked and went over to see what it was. It was a tray of soup. Gavin turned to Ryan.

"Sir.. Did you.. Have this brought in?"

"I brought it in actually.." Ryan rolled to his stomach, "If anything Free you need to eat. Yes they all wear different colors but I let people eat before I wake up or when I do."

"Wait.. EVERYONE was eating?" Gavin blinked.

"Well yeah.. I'm not a total asshole." Ryan huffed, "Tomorrow I'm showing you Edger."

"Why do you have a pet cow anyway?" Gavin asked grabbing the bowl and joined Ryan on the bed.

"My parents thought it'd be funny to give me a cow when I was a kid. But I actually ended up growing attached. Ever since I became king I didn't really have time for Edger. So tomorrow I should."

"Hopefully."

"I better. Or my adviser Gus is gonna tell me otherwise." Gavin ate his soup and listened to Ryan talk. He knew a lot about everything. He was a lot smarter than he gave him credit. Hearing stories from books he read, or about dreams, or weird things he's heard around the castle. He admitted Barb was a good friend though she was a servant. And Gus wasn't that bad. Burnie just liked cutting into things, and Michael is his second in command. Ray, Ray did whatever. He did his job so well he was always done early so he would hang out. Ryan than explained how important his job was to Ryan. Explaining that he just needed a companion. Therefore the bell. And of course to occasionally have sex with. Gavin realized that he was chosen to be a husband. Not a servant. But you gotta start somewhere.

* * *

It's been a month since Gavin has became a part of the servant world. He made Ryan's breakfast and bathed with him. And now they had a day for each other. Ryan led Gavin into the stables. There were horses inside and once they made it to a special stall Gavin saw a beautiful brown and white cow inside. Ryan entered and smiled and petted the cow who cuddled up to Ryan.

"Hey girl.. How are you Edger?" The cow mooed and Ryan smiled and gestured Gavin to come in. Who did as told. Ryan took Gavin's hand and made the boy pet the cow.

"Wow she's soft.."

"That's Edger." Ryan smiled and Gavin petted the cow than patted her side, "She's a sweet girl. Kinda named her after my grandpa. Just out of respect."

"That's kinda cool." Gavin smiled and Ryan did as well. The two spent quite a lot of time in the stalls and they decided to go to the fields. It was pretty relaxing and Gavin ran and spun a bit. Ryan smiled and looked around. He blinked as Gavin disappeared into the tall grass.

"Gavin?" Ryan asked and he looked around and was pulled down after a bit and saw Gavin. Gavin laughed and Ryan smiled and the two looked up to the sky. Gavin cuddled close to Ryan and the two watched the sky. Laying there for a bit and Ryan looked to Gavin and took Gavin's bell and than he took Gavin's chin in hand and kissed him. Gavin blushed and he kissed back. Ryan parted from Gavin's lips and looked to Gavin. Gavin's face was deep red and Ryan smirked.

"So you like it when I kiss you~?"

"E-Even if I did why would you bother?" Gavin said embarrassed. Ryan laughed and kissed Gavin back.

"Doesn't help that you kiss back~"

"MY LORD!" A familiar voice called and Ryan stood to see who it was. It was Michael. Who was a bit confused, "Where the fuck have you two been?"

"Just around." Ryan laughed and helped Gavin up. Michael sighed and smiled a bit.

"Well we gotta go.. Don't want the head captain freaking out like last time."

"Oh fuck that.." Ryan huffed. And that day was quite eventful. Not as much as that night, Ryan was laying back and Gavin riding the king. Moaning as the bell rung every time Gavin bounced. Ryan's hands on Gavin's hips as Gavin's hands were on Ryan's chest. The king's cock deepening itself into Gavin and the male one it.

"M.. My lord..~" Ryan sat up and started to thrust roughly into Gavin.

"Call me Ryan..~" Ryan ordered and Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck.

"R-.. Ryan..~" Gavin moaned and that caused Ryan to lay Gavin in his back and pound himself into the smaller male. Gavin moaned loudly and covered his mouth. Ryan moved Gavin's arms.

"No let me hear you~" Ryan leaned forward resting his head on Gavin's shoulder as he pounded into the smaller male.

Gavin moaned a bit louder as he felt his prostate hit, "Oh fuck Ryan~!!" Ryan thrusted as fast and hard as he could into the Brit. Ryan wasn't fighting back now. He he was gonna make this kid scream his lungs out. They may have known each other for a month but god their bond has grown. Sex was actually rare for the two. As Gavin clung to the male's shirt resisting the urge to release he enjoyed the feeling of Ryan. And Ryan enjoyed Gavin. Moaning the two released the same time and Ryan filled Gavin with cum. As Ryan removed himself he watched his cum drip out. He chuckled.

"You enjoyed that more than I thought."

"Well it's you. Your cock feels great~" Gavin purred. Ryan chucked and kissed Gavin. Gavin returned the kiss happily. They truly were happy.

It was dinner time and Gavin's seat was next to Ryan's. Since the two were obvious lovers the duo were now always together. Accept for certain time but still. Gavin was eating his meal and he felt a familiar hand on his thigh. Seeing it was Ryan messing with him, so Gavin ignored him. Ryan not being pleased his hand went to Gavin's crotch. Gavin refused to yelp and he ignored the king. But the king was nit having it. He put his hand under his trousers. Gavin ate his food ignoring the hand stroking him. Too far man! Burnie caught Ryan's attention by whispering in his ear and the two walked out. Gavin blushed and sighed.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"The people of the village are upset. They apparently are upset about the pirates and a lot of other shit."

"Dammit.. That's... Ryan sighed, "You know main reason?"

"No sir."

"Send Joel and Gus to investigate.. I need to know.


	3. Battle or Just a small fight?

**_Title: The Mad King's Loyal Servant  
_**

**_Rating: M for smut, language, violence, nudity, and some subjects others may find uncomfortable._ **

**_Pairing: FreeWood(Main paring)_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Achievement Hunter or anything RoosterTeeth Related_ **

**_A/N: War bitches! Also Trigger Warning for later event in this chapter._ **

* * *

 Ryan walked down the hall with Burnie and Michael followed the king and Burnie cleared his throat. Ryan looked to Burnie.

"Sir.. What should we do?" Burnie asked and Ryan sighed. He was silent and that worried him.

"Gooood Morning Ryan~!" Barb said opening the door allowing Gavin in as well. She went and did her usual thing, "Time to get your ass up~" She went over and opened all the blinds. But was a bit surprised seeing the bed.

"What is it?" Gavin asked setting the tray down than to the bed.

"He's not here, where did he go?"

"What?!" Gavin went to the bed searching the sheets, "He was in bed when I woke up I swear!" The two heard a soft knock and the two looked over seeing an annoyed Gus.

"The fuck are you two doing?"

"Bringing Ryan some breakfast what do you think?" Gavin huffed.

"Well he's busy.. You didn't hear it from me but.." Gus looked around than to the duo, "He's preparing the men.." Gus said with a huff, "He thinks there's gonna be an attack."

"Why? Are the collarless upset?" Barb asked worriedly, "I know Ryan has done some nasty things but he's still a good guy.."

"I know but still.." Gus pinched the bridge of his nose, "The people are angry due to how they've been treated. It was in Ryan's best interest.. The people are coming in to discus the matters today.. And Ryan was preparing the men just in case.." Gavin bit his lip and rubbed his arm. Whatever was happening it wasn't gonna be pretty.

Later that afternoon Gavin was informed to meet Ryan in the throne room. It was for the big meeting with the people of the village. They clearly needed the security. People were angry and upset, wanting to punish Ryan for whatever they could. Ryan sat in his throne and Gavin in his lap. An arm around his hip and a hand on his chin as he slouched a bit. He clearly wasn't in a good mood nor looked like he got plenty of sleep. That worried Gavin, Ryan was so tired and all the soldiers stood at all exits and windows. They were everywhere. His main generals, Michael, Joel, Burnie, Matt and Miles. While his head servants Ray, Barb, and Lindsay stood ready as well along with his adviser Gus. Even his servants were trained to fight. As the citizens were screaming and chanting Ryan sighed and rubbed his face and looked to Ray. Ray nodded and grabbed a stick and started to hit the ground with it.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The people silenced and Ray looked to Ryan, "There you go."

"Thank you Ray." Ryan complimented and looked to the crowd, "People here we are in a world where sacrifices have to be made. I understand I have done things you all shouldn't be proud of but it was in good intentions."

"LIKE PUTTING COLLARS ON YOUR SLAVES?!" One mob member asked and Ryan shook his head.

"There's a reason for that." Burnie called out, "We have sworn our loyalty to the king. And that is why." Gus nodded as well. Ryan watched as the audience screamed a bit.

"Please everyone!" Gavin got up and held his hands up, "Can't you take a moment to understand where our lord is coming from?" The mob muffed a bit, "It's not easy as a servant I admit it but it helps. Geoff and Griffon you told me the gold I was able to send was able to help you out!"

"Yeah but.." Griffon rubbed her arm, "We wish you'd come home?"

"Home?" Gavin blinked, "I'm happy here."

"YOU'VE BEEN BRAIN WASHED FUCKTARD!" Geoff shouted, "We've herd what goes on in this castle! Raping your top servant and embarrassing them?! REALLY?!"

"I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING!" Ryan stood defensively.

"Than why defensive?" Geoff scoffed.

"Geoff stop.."

"Stay out of this Jack. Now answer my question!"

"It's been willing this whole time I will admit it!" Gavin blushed. But this is between two adults why should it matter?"

"Was it at first?"

"Excuse me?"

"TELL ME IF IT WAS WILLING AT FIRST!" Gavin looked hurt, he wasn't sure what he meant. He looked to Ryan who nodded to the answer as he sat back down. Gesturing Gavin to come over. Gavin did as told and climbed onto Ryan's lap and a loud scoff from Geoff. Gavin didn't know what else to do. He was scared, and he didn't know why! Geoff was angry at him. Everyone was. A shout from the crowd echoed.

"THE POOR BOY HAS BEEN RAPED!" The crowd shouted and Gavin curled more and the guards pushed the people who were trying to pass back. Gavin clung to Ryan. He wished he knew what to do. But Ryan held his hand up silencing the crowd. Everyone stood silent as Ryan sighed heavily.

"You all worry about things you shouldn't.. What Gavin and I do is none of your business. Furthermore if anyone wants to continue to riot I can have you skinned right now." Ryan smirked as the villagers backed up. Except for Geoff. Who glared at Ryan, "Looks like we have one volunteer."

"You're a sack of shit.." Geoff scoffed.

"Oh really? Geoff is it? Lemme ask you something." Ryan moved Gavin and stood. Walking over to the glaring male, "If you had the crown would you do what you felt was right?"

"Of course I would. I ain't stupid. I'd fucking build an orphanage for the kids on the streets.."

"Which would require hiring some construction workers, designers and employees. Yes our economy may go up. But what about our schools?"

"Excuse me?" Geoff sounded puzzled, Ryan continued.

"Our schools Geoff. We have a main school building and if we built an orphanage instead that will effect our schools."

"How would it effect that?"

"Because we wouldn't have a school anymore." Ryan glared, "Ever thought of that?" Geoff wanted to speak but he didn't say a word. He admitted he was bested. It would effect their school because it's one of the biggest buildings in town. Ryan went over and a yelp from Gavin was heard when Ryan grabbed the collar.

"As for this you can have one as well. You and your wife would be better off."

"I ain't your pet!" Geoff shouted. And Ryan had Geoff thrown down. Gavin bit his lip and Ryan shook his head. The guard pulling Geoff's head up by the back of his hair.

"Oh Geoff.." Ryan sighed, " I've heard you were stubborn. Didn't think you were THIS annoying..." Geoff glared at Ryan who allowed Geoff to be let go, "I understand all of your concerns. However know with one upgrade comes with one downfall. Understand?" The crowd was silent and he forced the crowds out of the throne room. Gavin felt worried for Ryan. He looked so tired..

* * *

 

Later after dinner Gavin was laying in bed, curled up and worried. After the huge meeting with the villagers, or collarless, Ryan's been tense. He wasn't sure what to say or do to help his king. Ryan just told him to go into his cambers and wait for him there. It felt like eternity till he heard the door open. He stayed in his position for a minute and heard the door shut. The figure moved over to the bed and climbed on top of Gavin. Kissing his neck. He knew those gentle kisses anywhere. It was Ryan all right. He could feel the broad shoulders and muscular arms wrapping around him.

"Hmm..~" Gavin purred closing his eyes. But was surprised when a blind fold went around his eyes. He figured it was probably a game so he allowed it. But something didn't feel quite right. Ryan or maybe Ryan Gavin wasn't sure at this point, who bound his hand together and shoved Gavin's trousers down. This wasn't Ryan. Ryan was a bit of a bruit but he'd be gentle. The figure licked his entry and Gavin blushed and kicked whoever was behind him.

"SHOVE OFF!" He shouted but his head was forced into the pillow. Gavin felt panic echo inside his body. He wasn't sure what this man wanted with him, but he went still feeling something push itself into him. Why did it hurt? What was happening? Why did he feel something warm dripping down his behind. He smelled iron.. Blood.. He tried to wiggle away but the figure had a tight grip on the Brit and started to move. Causing Gavin to scream in pain. His body shaking and was in so much pain.. This wasn't Ryan. This wasn't Ryan at all. His body was hurting and he cried and begged whoever was doing it to stop. That it was hurting. But that only sped the rapist up. The bell around Gavin's neck rung as they did so. It felt like it was going on forever, Gavin's throat dry from crying for help and he felt numb. He could feel smell the blood and semen going down his thighs but that didn't stop the monster. He didn't stop. And that's what scared Gavin. But he heard the door open than scuffling sounds, the tearing feeling was over and Gavin curled up. The sound of screaming and something splattering was heard but it stopped. Whomever entered the room approached the bed and untied Gavin's hands.

"R... Ryan..?" Gavin asked tearfully.

"Yeah Gav.. It's me.." That voice.. It WAS Ryan. As Ryan removed the blindfold Gavin felt relieved to see two shining sapphires looking at him. Gavin teared up and clung to Ryan who held him soothingly. Ryan looked to the bed where Gavin was from his thighs and behind and now on the bed was a mix of semen and blood. That worried Ryan. The man who did it was just a common thief. But that was a filthy act to happen upon anyone. Gavin didn't let Ryan go. But he felt panic when Ryan laid the male down and opened his legs.

"R-Ryan no..!" Gavin went to grab Ryan's hands but Ryan glared at him to stop.

"I'm inspecting the damage.. Calm down.." He than turned back to the damage. Around the opening and the entry itself was red. Sign of force. He than took his thumbs to see where the bleeding started. It looked like it was just the resisting ring. Ryan felt relived and than carried Gavin down the hall with a clean blanket. A couple of servants and guards looked in shock. as Ryan walked out, "Maids.. Clean and change the sheets completely.. Burn the ones on the beds.. Guards.. Kill the man in that room. He's knocked out right now but take him out and execute him..." With that they went and did as they were told. Ryan rushed him to their medic. Ashley had Ryan lay Gavin on his belly and Ryan showed the damage and explained what he saw. Ashley nodded and looked to Gavin. Who was hiding within the blanket.

"Poor thing.." Ashley sighed, "Gavin to help you can you lift your hips up a bit?" Gavin didn't do as he was asked and Ryan held his hips up for him as Gavin hissed in pain.

"It's okay.. She's just trying to help.." Ashley took a look than grabbed a rag that was ready for pretty much anything, sitting in a bowl of water next to her as she cleaned him up. Gavin flinched a bit.

"H.. Hey.." Gavin looked over some.

"I'm just cleaning you up it's okay." Ashley assured, "The rag is damp with some herbs and water to help sooth the pain." With that Gavin laid his head back down. Ryan was worried. The sweet and quorkie Gavin was dead silent. No weird questions. Nothing. As Ashley cleaned Gavin up she took a second look, no more bleeding, nothing. With a look of relief she had Ryan lower him and she tossed the rag into an empty bowl, "Looks like the bleeding has stopped. You're just gonna be in pain for a while." She turned to Ryan, "I wouldn't expect any hanky panky for a while.. He's clearly traumatized.." Ryan nodded and carefully picked Gavin up and went to their room. The body was gone, the sheets were gone with new ones. It looked like nothing happened. Gavin looked to Ryan who carefully placed Gavin on the bed.

"R.. Ryan.." Gavin pleaded.

"It's okay Gavin.. No one will hurt you.." Ryan got up and grabbed Gavin some clean clothes and dressed Gavin. He felt responsible for Gavin's.. Rape.. Once he got Gavin dressed the male Ryan watches him and sighed. Unclipping the collar. Gavin blinked looking to Ryan.

"Whut..?"

"Go Gavin.. You.. You got hurt because of me.."

"No.. No I wasn't.."

"Gavin.." Ryan glared at Gavin, "Go.." Gavin gave a puzzled look. This man was just nursing him and loving him. Why would he make him leave? Was it because what happened? Questions swirled in Gavin's mind as he gave Ryan a hurt look. He than grabbed the collar.

"No.."

"No?"

"I'm not leaving.. Ryan it wasn't your fault.." Ryan looked down and took Gavin's hands.

"Just.. Go.. I don't want to see you hurt again.." Gavin bit his lip and Ryan grabbed Gavin's arm and dragged him out, "JUST GO!" Gavin collapsed onto the ground and looked worried to Ryan. He than teared up and got up. Walking out of the courtyard not looking back. Ryan really didn't want Gavin to go but this was for his own protection. Even if Gavin hated him for doing this after such an event. But he couldn't risk him getting hurt again. Gavin bit his lip shaking. It was starting to rain that night and Gavin was still in pain. But at least he knew where to go... He knocked on the door shaking and the door opened showing an exhausted Geoff. He snapped awake and was dragged inside. Sitting the boy down and wrapping him in a blanket. Griffon came into the room blinking in surprise.

"Geoff what's going on..?" She took the candle she had and lit more of the lanterns, "Gavin?!"

"I'm shocked too.." Geoff gave a worried look to his wife.

"I'll make something warm." She assured and went to the kitchen lighting it up with the candle. It was a little bit with warm water and food Gavin was quiet. The couple were really worried and when Geoff went to reach for his friend Gavin flew back from the chair tangled up in the blanket. The collar he had in his pocket flung to the other side of the room from how hard Gavin threw himself away from Geoff.

"GAVIN!" Geoff shouted, "Shit you okay?"

"DON'T COME CLOSE!" Gavin curled up in the blanket, "I'm not clean...!"

"Not clean? The fuck are you..?" Geoff realized what Gavin said, "Did he...?" Geoff felt rage bubble inside. Griffon saw the collar and picked it up.

"Geoff.." Griffon gave a worried look and Geoff looked to see the collar. He than turned to Gavin who was shaking, "Gavin what happened..?" Griffon asked walking over and sitting down on a chair nearby. Gavin looked from the blanket, his eyes red from crying.

".... A stranger entered the room... I-I thought it was Ryan so I didn't really move because I wanted to scare him.. Just to play. I thought it was him when he got onto the bed... B-But.." Gavin looked down again, "I was tied down and blinded... I was so scared.. I-It hurt so bad... T-Than Ryan entered the room and beat the shit out of the man.. H-He was put to death but.. That still irks me.."

"You know what irks me? Fucking king kicking you out!"

"I LEFT ON MY OWN! HE WOULDN'T WANT A UNCLEAN LOVER!" Griffon covered her mouth and Geoff looked in shock. Gavin blushed some and curled into the corner, "H.. He isn't the man you see.. He's kind.. Sweet.. Loving.. H.. He has a cow named Edger.. She's a sweet thing too.."

"He was a sweet man huh..?" Griffon asked.

"He has a pet cow named Edger?!" Geoff asked shocked. Griffon placed her hand on Gavin's shoulder and Geoff sighed, "Come on and get changed. You need some sleep."

"Want me to help with the shop?"

"No Gavin you need your rest. Okay?" Gavin nodded to Geoff's answer and Griffon helped the boy up after setting the collar down on the table. As they went upstairs Geoff looked at the collar again. The bell was cracked a bit and when Geoff picked it up and rung it gently, it didn't have a soft sound. It sounded cracked. Geoff sighed and bit his lip.

"I hope this RYAN knows what the fuck he's doing.."

* * *

It was a two years since Gavin's return. He was still a bit quiet but slowly and surely getting back to normal. Jack was pleased to see his neighbor back and Michael while on patrol would come and check in on Gavin. Even dropping off the payments Ryan promised. Griffon and Geoff were confused but it was something. Griffon had given birth to a healthy little girl within that time. Named Millie. And of course Geoff and Griffon loved her a lot, and while Geoff and Gavin were in shop Griffon would have Millie and the two would pester the boys. Gavin and Ryan within that time were exchanging letters. It was painful for Gavin but he still wanted to see Ryan. Keeping the relationship a secret. It was nearing dawn and the small home was waking up. Griffon was making breakfast and Gavin was dressed and flying down the stairs practically. Griffon laughed and looked to Gavin.

"Where you going in such a happy mood?" Gavin looked from the door and before he was to lie Griffon spoke, "You're bad at hiding." She laughed.

"I just.. Don't want Geoff to know.."

"I won't tell him. I'll tell him your wondering the valley again. But be careful."

"Got it! Bye Griffon!"

"Bye Gavin." And with that Gavin was off. Waving to Jack who was up working in the early morning. Within that time Gavin was able to get a horse named Quagga. Odd named but whatever. As he rode to the grassy planes to meet Ryan he hopped off his horse and looked around. He and Ryan promised they'd meet here. Quagga ate some grass huffing a bit.

"He'll be here Quagga. Don't worry." He smiled and before he knew it he was pulled down. Causing the horse to whinny looking around. The sound of laughter was heard and the horse went over to investigate. Ryan and Gavin were laying in the tall grass laughing and the horse gave a suspicious scoff. Sniffing Ryan.

"Woah hey!" Ryan laughed and put his hand on the muzzle of the horse.

"Quagga it's okay."

"Wait you named him Quagga? Like the old horse?"

"He kinda looks like one."

"True.." Ryan smiled and looked to Gavin, "It's great to see you.. And again.." Ryan sat up, "I'm sorry.."

"Stop apologizing.. Griffon and Geoff helped me find a way to cope.. That's when I sent you the letter. I'm surprised you responded.."

"Of course I would!" Ryan huffed, "I'm not a complete asshole." Gavin laughed and the two talked about whatever came to mind. Current events, what's happening at the castle. How the servants are. All kinds of stuff. Ryan looked to Gavin and bit his lip. He wanted to kiss the Brit so badly. It's been two years. But he didn't want to force the boy. Gavin looked to Ryan and blushed looking aside. Did Gavin want to kiss too? Ryan started to speak, "Hey Gav are you..?" But was quickly interrupted with a kiss to the lips. Ryan was surprised and returned the kiss. As they practically made out Ryan's hands moved to Gavin's hips. Gavin blushed and stopped and Ryan felt panic.

"S-Sorry! Y-You probably.."

"I-It's okay." Gavin smiled and Ryan smiled back. One step at a time they guessed.


End file.
